Try
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For heidipoo: Oneshot songfic to "Try" by Pink. Sheamus/Kaitlyn, please review!


**Sorry for not posting anything for quite a while... I've been busy preparing for university. I hope you guys understand!**

**This is yet another oneshot songfic. This one's for _heidipoo_, who asked for a Kaitlyn/Sheamus story. I wasn't given a specific song to use, so I decided to use this song to add some angst. It was fun to experiment with this song, that's for sure! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or do I own the song.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Try

Celeste Bonin hastily made her way up to the bar, her nude high heels clicking the tile floor relatively loud. She was mad at herself for being somewhat late for her date with her boyfriend of almost a year, Stephen Farrelly. She was rarely late, but tonight was not the case at all. She blamed Layla for making her try on multiple outfits, despite the fact that Celeste had already picked clothes out for the date. She smoothed out any lingering wrinkles on her red strapless dress as she approached Stephen.

"Hey, babe," she greeted as she sat beside him. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't figure out what to wear."

Stephen scoffed before turning to look at his girlfriend. While he had to admit that she was extremely beautiful, he didn't recognize the perfume she was wearing. He frowned.

"Who's perfume is that?" he asked.

"It's Layla's," replied Celeste, "I got ready at her room… she kind of insisted on it."

"Oh? It's not Colby's cologne?"

"Stephen, please… not tonight," pleaded Celeste. The last thing she wanted was to start a fight while they were out on a date.

"I'm sorry, Celeste… I just…"

"No, I know."

Stephen nodded before taking a sip of his beer. He wanted to trust his girlfriend ever since he learned that she had cheated on him with Colby Lopez, a fellow WWE Superstar. But Stephen still had his doubts. He didn't know why that was- but it became harder and harder to ignore his doubts with each passing day. Because of that, the small crack in their relationship had now grown into a massive rift that seemed next to impossible to repair.

"Stephen? Are you okay?"

Stephen suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Celeste, who looked deeply concerned.

"I'm fine, lass," said Stephen with a small chuckle. But even as he said that, Stephen knew that he definitely wasn't "fine" by any stretch of the human imagination; to be brutally honest, he felt like complete crap.

* * *

"Baby? Could you please rub my back?"

Stephen glanced up from the book he was reading- a biography on some famous person who had been dead for many years- to see Celeste wearing a plain yellow tank top and white-and-grey horizontal striped pyjama short with no bra on underneath the tank top. He quickly set his book down on the nightstand and gently put Celeste on the bed face first with a quick nod. He started on her shoulders, making sure that he wasn't applying too much pressure on her.

"Mmm… that feels so damn good…" purred Celeste.

Stephen grinned. He enjoyed turning on Celeste because her body would cause electric-like currents to flow through his arms into his heart whenever he touched her. But that feeling quickly disappeared when he noticed a medium-sized bluish-purple bruise right below her right shoulder blade.

"Celeste?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You have a bruise on your back," said Stephen.

Celeste sat up and looked in a nearby floor-length mirror. She spotted the bruise that marked her fair skin.

"I don't know," she said- and it was true. It could've happened in the ring, considering how aggressive she was when wrestling. Then again, she and Stephen did enjoy rough sex quite a bit. So either scenario was possible.

"Really? It didn't come from sleeping with Colby?" asked Stephen bitterly.

"Stephen!" gasped Celeste in shock. "How dare you! I haven't spoken to Colby in a long time, let alone slept with him. How many times have I told you that Colby and I are through?"

Stephen sighed as he ran his hands over his face in frustration. He was frustrated that he couldn't trust Celeste because he wanted to so badly.

"I think I'm going to spend the night at April's," said Celeste simply as she grabbed a set of clothes for tomorrow, a pair of slippers to wear over, her phone, and her hotel key. Before Stephen could protest, she was gone.

_I hate myself for being such an untrusting asshole,_ thought Stephen as he tried his hardest to get some sleep.

* * *

Celeste and Stephen didn't talk until they met up after the _Smackdown_ taping in the arena parking lot. Celeste was sitting on the curb, minding her own business when Stephen sat beside her.

"Hi," greeted Stephen somewhat nervously. He honestly had no idea how this conversation was going to turn out.

"Are you here to accuse me of cheating on you some more?" scoffed Celeste without even glancing at him.

"Celeste-"

"Don't bother," she snapped angrily, cutting him off. "I can't believe you won't stop accusing me of cheating on you. I love you so much, Stephen! I made one mistake while drunk as hell. I regret it so, so much. I've promised you so many that it'll never happen again; yet you keep the accusations up. I honestly don't know if I can handle it much longer." Tears began to fill her eyes, blurring her vision. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her black hoodie.

"Celeste, I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry I've been having a hard time trusting you. I want to trust you so fucking badly. I want you in my life. I love you, Celeste Bonin, and I always will. I know things won't change overnight, but believe me, I'll try my best. Please forgive me, baby." With that, Stephen wrapped his girlfriend around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Celeste couldn't hold it in any longer, and she began to cry into his chest.

"Oh, Stephen," she cried, "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, lass," he said with a smile on his face.

The couple kissed passionately, both of them happy to be reunited once again. They soon broke apart and looked deeply into the other's eyes.

"Please come back to me?" asked Stephen.

"Absolutely," replied Celeste before they shared another passion-filled kiss.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it- especially you, _heidipoo_. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
